A girl of the sea
by ohmissdaisy
Summary: Jim had always enjoyed the tale of The Little Mermaid. Now he is at her palace, with her six other sisters. Will he find true love, or is that only meant for humans?


The sea has always fascinated Jim, as a child, he heard myths about merpeople. Rumor has it that half people; half fish swam throughout the seas. On Montressor, the only bodies of water were fresh-water springs, which made Jim quite curious as to where these stories came from, and how they came to be. When Jim first landed upon Earth, he was mostly intrigued by the large bodies of water. He had never seen anything larger than a lake, and these were definitely not lakes. The water was bitter, salty even, and filled with wildlife. As he soared above the water, often skimming his fingers in it, he saw animals leaping out of the water, almost as if to say hello. Jim quickly approached shore, anxious to see the sprawling kingdom ahead of him. In one of his holographic books was the story of the Little Mermaid. This young mermaid fell in love with a man of a different species, a human.

Within moments, Jim was within the palace gates. He stashed his solar surfer in the bushes and approached the castle. After a few knocks, a butler answered the door, "What is your business with the King and Queen, sir?" Jim, unprepared, replied: "I, uh, well...I" Jim looks down at the ground and sighs, pulling out the book from his backpack and holding it out to the butler. "I was told that I could find the girl this story was about here..." he attempts a smile and looks up at the butler again. Fear and other unknown emotions were plastered to the older man's face, without a word, he gestured to Jim, practically pulling him inside. "Is there a problem sir?" Jim asked, genuinely concerned. The man, still worried, replied quietly "Where did you get that?" as he gestures to the book. Jim looked up at the man and handed him it before stating, "My mom read it to me as a kid… well I guess no one read it to me really" he takes his hand and cracks open the book to expose the narrator reading along with the text, the holographic images expanding from the pages, "I'm not from around here. I'm not even from this planet…" The butler gasps and blinks a few more times before sighing; "That means all the copies from this planet were properly destroyed" he exhales again, the color returning to his face. "I apologize young sir, but it was my duty to destroy them, and I believed that one had slipped through my fingers." The hushed voices must have been much louder than hushed, for a petite woman with fiery red hair appeared in front of the two.

"Is there a problem, Gerard?" the woman blinks, her blue eyes piercing yet beautiful. Jim gawks for a moment, knowing deep inside of him that this is the woman he read about. The butler, apparently named Gerard, stands there and smiles at the woman before speaking. "Oh, y-y-yes your majesty. All is well, isn't that right.." he whispers, "what is your name?". "Jim" Jim replies, and the butler turns back to the Queen, finishing his sentence with, "Jim?". Jim turns to the Queen as well and states, "O-oh, yes, your majesty, all is well." Unconvinced, the Queen dismisses Gerard and escorts Jim into the sitting room. She notices a book in his hand and asks to see it, reluctantly, Jim hands it over. As the pages come to life, the Queen gasps in awe. A large smile spreads across her face as she clutches the book. "Where did you get this?" she asks, intrigued. Jim smiles and replies, "from my mother, she used to read it to me every night." A tall gentleman with similar blue eyes and jet black hair enters the room, standing by the Queen and looking over her shoulder. "Ariel, where did you get that?" he asks. Without a word, Ariel gestures to Jim before turning the page to the next scene. The man walks over to Jim and extends his hand, "I am King Eric, and you are?". "J-Jim Hawkins, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you, and your Queen." Ariel smiles into the book when Jim refers to her as Queen. Eric attempts to get Ariel's attention, but fails miserably, for she is extremely intrigued by the book. Enthusiastically, Eric offers to give Jim a tour of the castle.

They first visited the balcony, then many of the bedrooms; they visited a heritage room, map room, and finally the dining room. In the luxurious dining room sat six young girls. They varied in age, the eldest being somewhere near twenty. Two of the girls were blonde, one with green eyes, and one with blue. Two of them were brunettes, one with brown eyes, and the other with blue. The last two had different hair colors, one had black hair, with bright blue eyes; the other had faint red hair with blue eyes as well. "Ariel's sisters" Eric whispered to Jim. All six of the girls took their turns introducing themselves, batting their eyelashes as they spoke. First there was Attina, then Adella, Andrina and Arista, Aquata and lastly Alana.


End file.
